kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Traveller
|image= |origin= 25th Century BC |first known= Pharaoh Sahure |latest known= John Jones (Earth-1 history), Johnathane Howaord Jones (Earth-8, as learnt on Earth-1) |given by= Uriel }} A Traveller is a being with an exceptional connection to the Chronal Dimension, which allows them to perform various feats. Travellers are specifically chosen by Uriel, the Lord of Time. __TOC__ Origin of the First The very first Traveller was known as the Pharaoh Sahure. His powers awakened when his citizens were digging out stones for use in his pyramid. They discovered a mystical artifact, the Eye of Horus. This granted him a connection to the Chronal Dimension, and imbued him a set of powers. Later when an assassin attempting to kill him in his bedchamber, Sahure defended himself, inadvertently slowed down time. With the knife hurling slower towards him, he easily stopped it and disarmed him. He decided to keep this power a secret, and practiced it in secret. He learned how to manipulate his powers, to de-age people and reanimate the dead. K.R.O.N.O.S. historians believe he used his ability to win most of his battles. The Pharaoh was eventually able to time travel long distance: time travelling to his future. He found himself in 1836 BC, on the 1st March. This was the date in which a lengthy, sizeable eclipse plunged the Earth into darkness at 20:07 UT. Sahure arrived at 13:02 UT. Sahure intended to keep his own bloodline kept on even in Egypt’s future, so he invaded. He stopped time, and simply walked his way in. Sahure took over by proving his allegiance to the throne. When he took over – and this event was erased from the scrolls – Sahure marched an army towards the Persians. If he were to beat the Persians, they would probably have never taken over Egypt to begin with. And if that occurred, then the Egyptian Dynasty would have lasted longer than it should have. When he was about to win, the eclipse occurred, setting time back on its initial course. The eclipse lasted until Sahure finally left that year (20:07UT). This was the first demonstration of temporal backlash, in which 'time' fights back against those who attempt to shape and change it into what they want. As Hessington's third law states, "For every manipulation of time and its chronology, time will discover some form of way to return your manipulation with something equally or far more as terrible.” This supposes that the eclipse Sahure experienced was one of the repercussions of changing the timeline, and one of the ways time intended to prevent him from doing so. Latest The most current Traveller of Earth-1 is John Howard Jones, whom was granted powers at birth by Uriel. It did so when it erased his parents, as the unique properties of Travellers mean they cannot be erased from existence. John's powers later awakened on a whim - while he was waiting in a queue. He stopped time, allowing him to move quicker around his environment. Soon he learned that Quantum Fractures had affected the universe on a massive scale, due to their frequent and spontaneous openings in random locations in the universe. John once even claimed the supermassive black hole in the Perseus constellation was actually a fracture. Seeing that they were a growing problem, he decided to attempt to close all the fractures. He did so by running into the very first opening in a pattern of years. (The first in centuries.) The fracture in question was the one at his home, the one that had erased his parents. When he did so, John arrived in the Chronal Dimension, and talked to Uriel. He was eventually returned and placed in the custody of K.R.O.N.O.S.. Years passed, and eventually John ran his own team of Travellers, scientists, and experimental gene-infused people - called S.I.N.S.. It was previously a part of K.R.O.N.O.S., but John rebooted it for a different purpose. This team operates to this day to carry their various specialized missions. On an entire multiversal to Earth-1 scale, Johnathane Howaord Jones was technically the latest Traveller from around the Multiverse. This evil version of John originated from Earth-8, and to cut a long story short, was angry because of the fate of his parents, and decided to take vengeance. This led him to conquering his Earth, and venturing to others to do the same. His children (this version was 25+ years older) either sided with him or tried to stop him. When he was defeated, he disappeared into a fracture. His whereabouts are unknown. Known Status Members There have been numerous Travellers throughout Earth-1's history. These include: *'Pharaoh Sahure' *'Xavier Gawne' *'Flora Decora' *'Demetri Volokov' *' Richard III' *'Jaqueline Veris' *'Eustace Romone' *'Nada (last name unknown)' *' Marie Curie' *'St. Nicholas' *'Evelyn Chase' *'Doctor M.A. Sterr' *'Vax Papal' *'Isabel Vorkyl' *' Edward VI' *' Albert Einstein' *'Alexander V. Darst' *'John Jones' *'Rose Jones (Earth-8)' *'Joan Jones (Earth-52)' *'Maximus Jones (Earth-8)' *'Heidi Jones Jr. (Earth-8)' *'Johnathane Howaord Jones (Earth-8)' *'Justine Jones (Earth-2)' *'John Jones (New Earth-8)' *'John Jones (Earth-23)' *'Emily Rathaway (synthetic)' Category:Characters Category:Group Characters